


The Injured Soul (Reposted)

by orphan_account, Torrent_River123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Dark Sanses, Death, Empath, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiverse, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, broken souls, dust - Freeform, fighting and fights, star sanses, weird time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123
Summary: Ink and Error were fighting yet again. For some reason, Ink had ended his age-old rival.This had shocked Fate however; how would he react?Would the Multiverse survive this change or would it fall down?
Relationships: Allies - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Maybe ... - Relationship, Nightmare/Error Sans, Nightmare/Star Sans
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Error

Dust, bones, and paint flew everywhere. The inhabitants of the AU all went into hiding.

This isn't the genocide battle between Sans and Chara. This is much, much worse. This is a battle of the AU's life or death. 

"Error! Stop destroying my AUs!", Ink exclaimed 

"I would not. After all, I'm having too much fun!" With that, Error threw another flurry of attacks at Ink. 

Ink easilly dodges the attacks and pulled a glowing yellow vial from his sash. The vial contains a poison that has enough power to kill anyone or anything, no matter if the person is a god or an average person. 

Ink smerked and dipped his brush in some purple ink, and splashed it on Error. 

He continued to throuw a Error is oblivious to the purple ink as he is completely covered in dust, blood and other debris. Error threw some more attacks at Ink which the other easilly dodged. While Ink was dodging the attacks, he snapped his fingers. The purple ink turned into a series of heavy chains that effectively tied Error up.

Error looked up to see that both of Ink's eyes are red X's. that's the moment when he felt true terror. 

"W-what are you going to do to me?", he stuttered. While he was saying that, his voice glitched betraying his terror. 

Ink chuckled and said, "Your death."

With that he poured the poison all over Error's tied-up form. 

Error felt an agonizing pain the moment the poison touched his bones. Error let out a scream that glitched and jumped octaves. the scream sounded more like something that came out of a injured animal than from anything human. 

After what seems like a life time, Error's screams faded and he melted away to dust. 

\-----

Elsewhere, an entity watched the entire battle and let out a sorrowful sigh. 

The entity then spoke with a voice full of venom, "Ink you fool! What have you done？ Now I have to turn another into the new Error...."

With that the entity reached into the fallen AU to turn another into the new destroyer


	2. Chosen

The evacuation bell rang throughout the Underground. Star looked up from his homework startled. His brother Pluto, have ran off earlier to help the royal guard when Greater Dog barged into the house to bark an urgent message. Star looked out of his bedroom window and saw that the inhabitants have flooded the streets. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Something is telling him that this is the last time he’ll ever see his home. Meanwhile he turned to his father, Gaster for an explanation.

Gaster then looked at Star and said, “The report says that there’s a fight in the northern sections of the Underground. The King had ordered all of us go to the evacuation site.”

Star looked at a red spot on the rug. “What sort of battle would require an evacuation?” He then smacked himself internally, the genocide battle of course. He sighed, this is the tenth genocide in a row. His brother is the judge but every time, the human would kill him leaving Star to finish the dirty work.

to be continued ...


End file.
